FISHING TIME IT WAS NOT ON PURPOSE !
by Twice Born Balrog Slayer
Summary: The twin's first time of fishing was turned into mayhem


FISHING TIME ( IT WAS NOT ON PURPOSE !)

Author : Twice Born Balrog Slayer

Summary : The twin's first time of fishing was turned into mayhem

A.n : This is my first submit and I had do my best. And I will be happy to get some critic and feedback. Thank you and enjoy it !

It was a beautiful days. All of the Arien's bless was brightened the whole of Imladris. And for the twins, that was a perfect day to do their first-fishing time. The're was sat on the river-bank for few hours, but their basket now was just unemptied by few very-little-fingersize-fish.  
  
"And what I must to do now ?" Elrohir asked to his brother, while he gripped a fishing rod in his hand. When he heard no answer, he turned his head and saw his brother was struggled with very- tangled-fishing tail in his rod.  
  
"Just...ah, just put those worm at the hook again, but this time, try to swing it !"  
  
"Swing it ?"  
  
"Yeah, swing it, so your fishing-tail will got the longer and bigger area in the middle."  
  
Elrohir moved to the box, next to him, which fulled by worms. After put it on the hook, he swing it with his entire power and now wonder why his fishing-tail needed so much time to came back to the water. And now, he can heard the cause.  
  
"AIIII !!!"  
  
Elrohir turned in surprised, heard his brother's scream, but immediatly turned into laughter when he saw his hook was stuck in his brother's back leggings. And when he tried to removed it, they can hear an awful 'shreeeck' sounds.  
  
Yes. The hook was ripped Elladan's leggings. Right at his bottom.  
  
"By Elbereth ! Now look what you've done !" Elladan cried in desperate, saw the big and ugly hole in his bottom area. "Nana will kill me !"  
  
"Calm down, Elladan..." Elrohir tried to reassure him while he tried hard, but failed, to suppress his laugh.  
  
Elladan took handful of mud and threw it to Elrohir. It hit him at his cheek. "Hey ! What are you doing !?"  
  
Elrohir now was ready to throw him back, when suddendly Glorfindel came.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, children, what's happen ?" He stepped between the twins to avoided their confrontation.  
  
"T'was Elrohir fault !"  
  
"It was not on purpose !"  
  
Glorfindel raise his hand. "Children, hey, hey, knock it off ! Now tell me, what's happened ?"  
  
Elladan and Elrohir keep silent for a moment, but finally, Elladan was turning around with slowly, revealed his ripped leggings. "Elrohir ripped it with his hook." He muttered.  
  
"I said it was not on purpose ! You told me to swing the tail !"  
  
"Yes but you supposed to THROW-IT-BACK-TO-THE WATER ! I'm not told you to put it on my leggings !"  
  
Glorfindel must tried so hard to holding his laughter, as he was already know that laughing at the twin's shamely state, especially Elladan, will made him gotten into the one of their famous fulled-with-furious-pranky-traps.  
  
"Nana will kill me. She made this leggings by herself and now she's gonna killing me."  
  
"Calm down, child. Let me see the damage." Glorfindel studied the rip in Elladan's leggings. "It was okay. The rip seems not too big. The sewer can fix it easily. And, now, can I know how much fish that you've got ?"  
  
The twins shook their head to their basket. "Just that."  
  
Glorfindel chuckled. "What ? You mean you two was sit in here almost all day and the result was nothing at all but that ?"  
  
"We didn't know what we must doing. This is our first time to fishing. Can you teach us ?"  
  
Glorfindel smiled, and took Elladan's rod, untangled the tail. "Sure. Come."  
  
At the Homely Home, Elrond was enjoyed a cup of tea with his wife, while Erestor, like usual, was drowning in the book. The're enjoyed an peaceful noon without annoyed with the stormy thing called Elladan and Elrohir. But now, after three hours, Celebrian was slightly worried.  
  
"Husband, did you think that our children was gone for so long ?"  
  
Elrond placed his cup on the desk and looked at his wife. "Don't worry. I'm sure that the're was playing merrily with another elfling now, maybe pretending to hunting or...slaying Balrog ? But I'm sure the're wouldn't forget their dinner time."  
  
"I know, but I still..."  
  
Erestor suddendly closed his book. "My lady, if you want to, I can go for while and check them for you."  
  
Celebrian smiled in relief. "Thank you, Erestor. Do that, please."  
  
Erestor nodded and left.  
  
Meanwhile, Glorfindel was sit at the riverbank, holding Elladan's rod, while Elladan sat on his left and Elrohir sat on his right, waiting patiently.  
  
"Where are the fish ? Why they are not eat the bait ?" Elladan stared at Glorfindel curiously.  
  
"Patient, child. In fishing, rod, fishing tail, and bait is not enough. You must have a patient. Big fish won't eat the bait when the're not hungry. We must wait until those one finding our bait, and eat it. And there we can get it one."  
  
After that, the tail suddendly tensed, and of course Glorfindel felt it too.  
  
"Child, child, I think we got one !"  
  
Glorfindel rose with excitement, and pulled the rod.  
  
"Oh, my, this one must be the big one ! Come children, help me !"  
  
The twins rose also and Elladan gripped Glorfindel's hip, while Elrohir gripped Elladan's hip. They almost managed to pulled the fish out when suddendly, above all of Glorfindel's horror, Elladan's hand was slipped and....  
  
And when Erestor heard the sounds like a big splash, he was almost running, afraid that something bad may happened to his beloved princelings. But when he came to the riverbank and saw what happened, he cannot suppress a laugh, although he was trying hard to hide it behind his palm.  
  
Glorfindel, standing at the bottom of the river, sinking until his chest, looks shock. His hair was sticked to his back, and at the top of his head, there was a little branch which he didn't noticed yet. And the twins looked at him with horrified looks.  
  
"By Elbereth, what are the three of you was doing !?"  
  
Glorfindel spat river-water from his mouth and glared at the twins. "Ask them."  
  
Elladan finally found his voice. "We...we're sorry, Glorfindel ! But t'was Elrohir's fault...do not angry with me !"  
  
Elrohir pushed his brother angrily. "My fault !? MY fault !? Why did you always said everything is just my fault !? If you're not released your hand from Glorfindel's hip...."  
  
"It was not on purpose !"  
  
"There is I had said when my hook ripped your leggings-NOT ON PURPOSE-but you didn't want to accept that !"  
  
"Please do not start anymore. Now help me please !?" Glorfindel cut their confrontation tiredly.  
  
"Let me." Erestor stepped to front, but the twin's rushed to the riverbank.  
  
"It's okay, Erestor ! Let us do that !"  
  
Elladan and Elrohir stretched their hand and pulled hard after Glorfindel grabbed it, and with sudden movement, there is another splash and the twins now joined with Glorfindel in the river.  
  
"GLORFINDEL !" Erestor yelled. "By the Valar's name what are YOU doing !?"  
  
"It was not on purpose !"  
  
At evening, Elrond and Celebrian now trying hard to not burst out while their gaze flying to Glorfindel and the twins. The three was wet from the head to the leg. Glorfindel made a face, and Erestor, once more, must trying hard not to laugh when he realized that Glorfindel was forgot to removed the branch from his head, not when the Balrog slayer was glared to him and looks ready to stuck the tip of the rod to his nose when he dared to laugh. The twins bowed their head, ready to face their parent's anger. But Elrond just asked them softly.  
  
"How many that you've got ?"  
  
Elladan raised the basket and open the lit, showed their first capture. He and Elrohir looks so dissappointed.  
  
Celebrian now looked inside the basket and smiled. "Not bad for the first time." She said. "And now, the three of you must dried and changed your clothes. Dinner will served about one hour."  
  
Glorfindel nodded and walked to his own room. But the twins now looks ready to sulking.  
  
"We...we just...can got...those the little..."  
  
Elrond shook his head. "Nay, it was allright...."  
  
"But we had promised to catch many fish so Ada and Nana can eat fish for dinner !"  
  
"But we failed...."  
  
Elrond exchanged look to his wife and councellor, amused.  
  
"So that's your reason why you two was so determined to fishing without anyone's company ?"  
  
"Yes, we want to make surprise, but...." The twins now crying was silently.  
  
Elrond now reassured his children while Celebrian wiped their tears with her silky handcerchief. "Don't be sad, children. We thanked for your attempt to pleased us. Even the result was not much, but we're really appreciated it."  
  
Erestor now joined to calming the twins. "That's right. And remember, child, the important thing was not the result, but your willing to pleased your parents."  
  
Elladan was the first who stopped crying, and now he looked at his mother.  
  
"So you won't get mad at us, Nana ?"  
  
Celebrian smiled. "No, I won't."  
  
Elladan sighed. "Phew, so, this leggings was no need to concern anymore, right ?"  
  
Celebrian frowned. "What leggings ?"  
  
He turn around.  
  
"BY THE VALAR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LEGGINGS ?"  
  
"Nana, really, it was not on purpose !" 


End file.
